The Doctor And Wordgirl
by Katiethehedgehog
Summary: The Doctor is back! It's with Matt Smith. I OWN NOTHING. Just Steph:)


Yay, my first fanfic! I own nothing except Steph. No copyright intended!

NARRATOR: (Psst) Listen for the words hilarious and suspense.

NARRATOR: "It was just another, normal day at the Botsford residents."

BECKY: "No Bob, We can't go to the store now. The Pretty Princess special is coming on in two minutes." (Super hearing picks up: "Help, giant robots are going to destroying the city!")

BECKY: (Mumbles to herself.) "Come on Bob. Dad! Me and Bob are going to the um... store to pick up some um… ice cream!"

MR. BOTSFORD: "Okay sweetie! Don't be late for diner!"

BECKY: "Okay!" (Heads out the door) "WORD UP!" (Fly's off)

0^0^0^0

NARRATOR: "Meanwhile, in the city…"

TOBEY: "HAHAHA."

WORDGIRL: "Stop right there Tobey!"

TOBEY: "Wordgirl! What a surprise!" (Evil smiles) (Presses a button on his remote.) "HAHAHA!"

WORDGIRL: (Fly's over and smashes two robots in one swipe.) "Give it up Tobey!"

TOBEY: "Never!" (Presses another button on his remote.) "Robots, attack!" (Three more robots come on screen.)

WORDGIRL: (Fly's over and turns the three robots to rubble.) (While she is fighting the robots, Tobey presses a button on his remote again.) (A robot grabs Wordgirl.)

TOBEY: "Mwahahahaha!" (Lifts his arms up in what he thinks is victory.)(Captain Huggyface leaps of the side of a building and grabs Tobey's remote, stops the robots and releases Wordgirl.) "Nooooooooooooooo!"

WORDGIRL: (Smashes the robots.)(Fly's over to Tobey, picks him up by the collar and fly's him home.) "Come on, Captain Huggyface." (Picks up Captain Huggyface and fly's toward home.) (Her super hearing pick up something else: "Help, Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making guy is threating to destroy city hall!") (Fly's over to city hall.)

NARRATOR: "Okay, there's, like three other villains committing crimes after this, so, I'm just going to skip this part. (Ahem) After two hours of stopping crime, Wordgirl is flying back home to watch the last part of the Pretty Princess special, or read a book 'cause it just went off."

WORDGIRL: "It did! Aw, man! After all that! Every Pretty Princess special that comes on I have to miss, because of the villains! It's not fair! (Stops flying.) I mean, is it too much…" (Super hearing: Vvrrroooosssshhhh….vvvrrrooooosssh….vrrrooosshhh….clunk!)

WORDGIRL: (Gasp) "I know that sound! It's the Doctor!" (Throws her hands in the air) (Fly's in the direction of the sound)

0^0^0^0

NARRATOR: "Two minutes later, in a dark alley…"

WORDGIRL: "It sounded like it came from hear." (Turns the corner and they come into view.) (Sees a tall skinny man with brownish blond hair, light brown dress-pants, brown dress shoes, suspenders, a light blue button-up shirt, a brown tweed jacket, and a red bow-tie come out of the T.A.R.D.I.S coughing, The T.A.R.D.I.S is smoking.)

WORDGIRL: "Doctor!?"(A girl with long golden hair comes out after the Doctor. She is wearing a black tee-shirt, a leather jacket, ripped blue jeans, and red tennis- shoes.) "And that girl? What happened?" (Look's at the girls hands and sees a strange gun in her hand.)

DOCTOR: (Terns to the girl) "YOU SHOT MY T.A.R.D.I.S! …WITH A LASER GUN! …TEN TIMES!"

GIRL: "YOU SAID IT WAS LASER-PROOF! *cough*"

DOCTOR: "IT WAS A CLEVER LIE! WHY DO PEOPLE NEVER BELIEVE A CLEVER LIE!? "

GIRL: "FIRST OF ALL, IT WAS THAT I _BELIEVED_ THAT LIE THAT I SHOT IT IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND SECOND, THAT WAS THE _MOST LAMEST_ LIE I EVER HEARD!"

DOCTOR: "WELL, IF IT WAS SO _LAME,_ WHY DID YOU BELIEVED IT!"

WORDGIRL: "Um…hello, can someone explain what's going on?"

DOCTOR: "SHE SHOT MY T.A.R.D.I.S!"

GIRL: "I THINK THEY GOT THAT, BRAINY-BOY!"

DOCTOR: "DON'T CALL ME BRAINY-BOY!"

GIRL: "I CAN CALL YOU BRAINY-BOY IF I WANT TO CALL YOU BRAINY-BOY. BRAINY-BOY, BRAINY-BOY, BRAINY-BOY!"

DOCTOR: "UGH…SHUT UP!"

GIRL: "MAKE ME, BRAINY-BOY!"

DOCTOR: "UGH… (Girl grins at his frustration.)"

GIRL: "Oh, hello. How are you? (Looks at Wordgirl.)"

WORDGIRL: "I'm Wordgirl. And who are you?"

DOCTOR: "NO, NO, NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO CHANG THE SUBJECT AGAIN!"

GIRL: "Calm down. Gee, Doctor, you're a bit touchy, aren't cha."

DOCTOR: "YES, YES I AM! …YOU SHOT MY T.A.R.D.I.S!"

GIRL: "We all know I shot your T.A.R.D.I.S, so just calm down and let me introduce myself, okay? (Turns to face Wordgirl) I'm Stephanie, but you can call me Steph." (Smiles sweetly.)

WORDGIRL: "Well, hello Steph."

DOCTOR: "Now, now precious." (The Doctor is stroking the T.A.R.D.I.S.)

TOBEY: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

WORDGIRL: "Tobey!? I thought I done defeated you!?"

TOBEY: "I SNUCK OUT OF THE HOUSE. (Presses a button on his remote.) ROBOTS, ATTACK! …"

Cliff hanger! It's my first fic so go easy on me pleas. Pleas review.

Tobey: "'Most lamest' is incorrect grammar."

Me: "Whatever Tobey!"

Tobey: "it's a bit ooc, isn't it."

Me: "shut up Tobey."

Tobey: "and, what's up with me sneaking out of the house. That is so not me."

Me: "I wanted a suspenseful ending Tobey."

Tobey: "And…"

Me: "UGH…" *I tackle Tobey*


End file.
